wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew James Watson (AndrewJam)
✏About Andrew James Watson is a courageous boy in Woozcity. He lives with his grandparents, Grandpa Fred Jones (GrandpaFrederick) and Grandma Jacqueline Quinn Jones (GrandmaJade) for his safety from this evil lord, Kenny Symbiote Watson (Techno-Questz). Description Andrew's race is unknown. Andrew is Raven-haired, teal eyes, black and white clothes, and a fedora. What Andrew got from is his black hair from both of his parents, it is unknown where Andrew got the teal eyes from, and a handsome face from his dad. So Andrew "REALLY" looks like Kenny. That's why his grandparents always worried about it. ❤Relationship with Miranda Rachel❤ Childhood During the childhood, Andrew was in the Cotton Candy Daycare/Preschool with his cousin, MintyMisty. He saw a lonely girl named Miranda sitting alone in a couch, with no lunch. So Andrew gave her a lollipop. Which it explains that young Andrew have a crush on young Miranda. Falling into a different Girl During his Preteen Life, it was going to be Valentine's Day soon. Andrew might go ask Miranda out to the Dance, but the red-headed girl named Rebecca got in his way. So Andrew starts to fell for Rebecca instead and asked Rebecca to the dance, Miranda became heartbroken. Later, on Apirl 2014, it was a teenager life, Lily Daisy tried to tell Andrew that Rebecca is bad and drunk, but he didn't believe her. Until then, Andrew found out that Rebecca doesn't care about Andrew anymore and always focus on every Strip Clubs by drinking alot of beer and cheating on him with Strip Club owners. He realized that Rebecca wasn't good for him, so he broke up with her after he caught her cheating on him on the very last Strip Club. Andrew believed Lily Daisy. "I have my feelings on her once again" Andrew does have his feelings on Miranda Rachel Campbelle, because her beauty, her eyes sparkles like sapphire & look like a view of the ocean and her hair color reminded him his favorite flavor all the time, chocolate. He loves Miranda alot and never want to leave her, but he "never" asks her out. Eventually, Lily Daisy 'who kept a secret of it, always teasing him alone in a unitz saying ''"Andrew and Mindy, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, and they-" '''Andrew makes Lily shut up before she could finish the "Sitting in the Tree Song". Until on September 18 2014, Andrew heard that Miranda broke up with her LAST ex-boyfriend. So Andrew invited her to "Glowing Tree Unitz". He finally shows his feelings to Miranda. Miranda accepted his request to be with him. Family Andrew's parents are Geneva Watson and Kenny Symbiote Watson (formerly). Grandpa Frederick Jones and Grandma Jacqueline Miller-Jones are his grandparents. The other family members are Misty Frost (cousin), Cindy Frost (cousin), Poppy Pinky Frost (cousin), Windy Frost (cousin), unnamed aunt, unnamed uncle, and unnamed cousin. Friends Andrew's best friends are Ethan Campbelle (RockEthan), Dean Black (Golddeation), and Red Black (O3O-Red-O3O). His other friends are Tiana Tang, Scarlet Canny (plumyakjsdh), Sally Black (BeelineForever), Lily Daisy Dealing (xXxLily-DaisyxXx)'' [Sometimes Frienemies], '''Bella Blue (xXxBlueBellaXOXO)', Luna Charlotte Dealing (CreamyXLullaby), Susan Diamond, Shrek B. Cactus, and the rest are his acquintances/friends. ��Empires�� As a Emperor, Andrew rules Atomdark Empire, Staricia Empire, and Spirital Stone Empire. Appearances & Absences He does appears on Woozworld, but in Saturdays, he was absent on world, but not on WoozIn. Superhero LifeCategory:WoozensCategory:Woozcity ResidentCategory:LeadersCategory:LeaderCategory:HeroCategory:SoldiersCategory:HandsomeCategory:Funny Andrew's superhero form is unknown. Emperor Life Andrew have said he was going to make a empire. But it have no nameyett. Gallery Category:Andrew's Family Category:Misty's Family Category:Raven Haired